


Family Reunions and Confusion

by INeedTherapy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - I Need U & Related Videos, Angst, Crossover, I ship Lisa and Jennie am I weird, I wrote this for no reason, It Sucks, Kinda, Multi, No one is going to read this, Reunions, kill me, no one is THAT weird, please don't read this, the OC is Lisa but not really, this is purely self-indulgent, why, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedTherapy/pseuds/INeedTherapy
Summary: I have no summary, but it's about an OC who is Lance's sister, who happens to be friends with BTS and GOT7 who are all underground musicians/dancers, and it's angst and fluff and crack, and there will probably be multiple chapters. I don't know why I wrote this, no one will read it. Thank you. I'm so sorry.





	1. 1

“Paladins,” Allura announced, “You all are going back home, today.”  
Lance stopped, the glass falling from his hand to the floor. Everyone else seemed to have variations of his reaction. Hunk gasped, eyes as wide as saucers. Shiro stopped what he was doing, his entire body going tense. Keith seemed to be detached from the whole situation, jaw practically on the floor. Pidge and Matt were both ecstatic, relieved to finally get to go home after so long away, in captivity in Matt’s case.  
“Yes, very exciting. We were in the vicinity of Earth and I figured Coran and I could work on repairing the ship while you all go down there. We will arrive in a few vargas, so prepare necessities.”  
Just like that, the entire ship flew into motion. Lance grabbed everything that he would need to stay the night, just in case, and loaded up Blue, as the others were doing. A glance at Keith and Shiro told him that they seemed to be contemplating staying behind, which Lance would have none of.  
“Hey! Mullet, get over here. Bring Shiro.” His tone left no room for argument.  
They strolled over, looking dejected. “What, Lance?” Keith asked, sounding annoyed.  
“No need to be rude. I know that you don’t really have families down there, so you both are going to be part of mine. My siblings will love you, Shiro. At least, Jamie, Teresa, and Maria will. I don’t know about Izzy. She has trust issues. My parents adopted her. Teresa will probably see Keith and I and scream OTP, but that’s as bad as it gets,” Lance shook his head. “The point is, you are part of my family now, and you are going to meet them. All eighty of them,” he joked.  
Shiro and Keith seemed to take that seriously. Lance decided to leave it at that, and get Blue ready for the trip.

The Blue Paladin got out of his lion around the same time as the others, hiding them in the same cave as where they found Blue. Lance looked around at the others, seeing wistful expressions all around. He ran up to Keith grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him over by Shiro.  
“Come on. We can probably get a taxi to my neighborhood. I’ll go tell the others where we’re going.”  
Lance looked over to see that Pidge and Matt had already taken off, most likely to go to there house. Hunk, remained, probably looking to the three of them for what to do. Keith shrugged at him, and the four paladins were off, attempting to find the nearest Uber or taxi, which would probably be pretty far away. Shiro sighed, mentally preparing for the walk, and they were off. 

I grinned, the sound of Hobi’s newest solo track playing just loud enough for people around us to hear. I noticed that Jimin and Hoseok himself had identical smiles stretching across their faces, enjoying the rhythmic flow of the dance we were going through. A decent-sized crowd had gathered, clapping enthusiastically as the three of us danced. We struck our final poses, the crowd’s cheers filling my senses and I giggled.   
That was when I heard it. Someone was shouting my name, my real name. Trying to get my attention. Only my family knew my real name and anything involving my family was not to be mixed with my Underground Life™ friends, as they called themselves.   
I grabbed Hobi’s arm and looked at him, trying to portray my panic. He knew my rules and he knew that we had to go. He ran up to Jimin, telling him what was happening, and the younger quickly finished collecting tips. With an unspoken synchronization, all three of us bolted, laughing as we made our escape. I glanced back, seeing only a lone figure looking back at me.   
I knew that face. It was my brother. It was Lance. Hobi was looking at me like I had a shit-ton of explaining to do. Which, I did.


	2. 2

Lance was overjoyed that he was back home. As Shiro paid the taxi driver, Lance and Keith both turned towards the house. It was pretty big, covered in weather-worn, grey paint with white trim. Lance grinned and bounded up the steps to the porch. He rang the doorbell and almost immediately did someone answer it. A short girl with her hair in a high ponytail stood in the doorway, and Shiro noticed the tears glistening in her eyes as she saw Lance. 

“Lance!” she exclaimed, nearly knocking him over with the force of her hug. 

“Maria! You grew up!” Lance said, his smile morphing into a smirk, “But, luckily, you didn’t get any taller.”

The girl, Maria, made an offended noise, and pulled back. “Don’t be a dick, hermano. It doesn’t suit you.”

Lance had a shit-eating grin on his face, one that made it impossible for Maria to continue being mad at him. 

“Come in. And introduce your friends, Dios. Mama will be pissed that you haven’t called in so long. We tried to call the academy, but they wouldn’t tell us anything. Tried to convince us that you were just busy with your advancement to Fighter Pilot. Mama fell for it, but I call bullshit,” the young girl sighed, running a hand through her dark locks of hair. “You would have at least called Izzy. Not that she would tell anyone if you did, but. . .” Maria shook her head as they entered the kitchen.

“Mama! Lance is back.” Jamie clapped excitedly.

“Ooh, and he brought friends. Hello, I’m Teresa,” Teresa had a small smirk on her face, eyes glinting with mischief.

“Nuh-uh. This one’s mine.” Lance wagged his finger back and forth as he grabbed onto Keith’s hand, causing the shorter male to blush.

A middle-aged woman interrupted, walking up to Lance. 

“Bed empty, no note? Car gone? You could have died!” she said, doing a ridiculous impression of a British accent.

Lance laughed and hugged the woman, his mother. 

“I’m being serious. Where were you, and who are these people? You never called. . . I was scared. We all were.”

Lance looked down, biting his lip. Keith squeezed his hand, reassuringly, offering a consoling look.

“Uh-- you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. How about you call Izzy down, and I’ll tell you,” Lance looked at his family. “Where is she?”

Lance’s mother turned to Jamie, raising an eyebrow.

“She told me not to tell anyone unless it was an emergency. Does this count? She would probably like to know if Lance was back. . .” Jamie paused for a minute, contemplating. “She’s probably at Jays square. Said something about hope? I’m not sure.”

Lance’s frown deepened, concern coloring his features. “I know what’s happening. Keith, Shiro, come on. We’ve got a sister to catch! Also, Mama, hermanos, tall dark and awkward is named Shiro, and my boyfriend is named Keith. Shiro is taken, by the way, Teresa.” Teresa blushed, glaring at her brother.

“Lance, just go find your sister.”

\------

They had been walking for ten minutes when they heard the music. It was an upbeat, happy-sounding song, but only Keith could understand the lyrics. 

“What the fuck are they listening to in Korean? And by the way, who are we looking for, and why did you seem so concerned when Jamie mentioned hope?” Keith was getting annoyed.

“Izzy. . .” Lance took a deep breath. “When we adopted her, she had been in some bad situations: past foster homes, the like. In one of them, she met a couple of guys. Jungkook and Taehyung. They were good kids, the three of them became inseparable. The family, though-- they-they couldn’t afford a foster child any more, so they sent her back. Izzy hung out with them a lot, when she was at the home. Kid used to walk ten, fifteen minutes just to see this group of guys. Tae and Jungkook introduced her to their other friends, and she was like a little sister to them.” 

Lance avoided eye contact. “We adopted her, she was so upset. For the longest time, Mama thought she was mute. Izzy never talked. Not until this one morning, the news was on. Up until now, we didn’t know anything about her past, mind you, so when we heard that some kid was on trial for killing some guy, we weren’t all that affected. But Izzy, when she saw the news, she just ran. I was freaked out, but she was still pretty young, so I followed her-- I didn’t want her to get hurt,” Lance defended, upon meeting his teammates confused gazes.

“I found her by the tracks. She was in this storage container, just standing by the entrance. I came up to her, looked inside. . . everything was a mess. It probably used to look like a teenager’s bedroom, but when I saw it-- there was a broken mirror, party cups everywhere. And there was this kid, all by himself, on the ground, just sitting. He had a black eye and his lip was bleeding, I’m pretty sure. Izzy looked heartbroken. Her and the guy, they talked. I didn’t really understand it, I’m pretty sure it was in another language-- but then they were both crying. And the kid-- Jungkook-- looked at me, and said something to Izzy, and I don’t know what he said, but suddenly, Izzy just, like, opened up. 

“She told me about everything. We went to the trial-- the one for the kid who killed a guy? It was Taehyung. His mother’s new boyfriend had gotten pissed, tried to hurt her. They fought, Tae ended up killing a guy, but at the trial, the court ruled it as self-defense. Izzy went up to Taehyung, and her and this group of guys-- their friends, the ones I told you about-- they were hugging and cheering and crying. I’d never seen my sister so happy in my life.”

Lance’s eyes were watering, and Shiro put a consoling hand on his shoulder. 

“They’re this group of street performers, they’re pretty good. They call themselves BTS. Izzy started performing with another group, using an alias. Calls herself Lisa. She tells anyone that asks that her name in Lalisa-- I never knew this, but she knows Korean. She taught me a bit, too. Yes, Keith, I knew what you were saying every time you said saranghae. You told me it was a curse word!”

Keith flushed bright red, and Shiro chuckled. 

“Okay, another long story short, she only goes with J-Hope when shit has gone down. That’s what Hope means, and that’s why I’m concerned, Good? Let’s go.”  
Shiro shook his head at his teammate’s antics, but followed after him, calling out Izzy’s name.

\--------

“Okay, explain. Why did we have to bolt?” Hobi’s hands were on his hips as he gave the younger an accusatory look.

Izzy-- Lisa-- gave him a look. “You know my rules: at the first sign of family, I’m out. My family especially. Only Tae and Kookie know my real name, and they know not to use it. I heard someone say my name. If they were really someone who knew me, they would know where to go,” Izzy let out a bitter laugh. “As it turns out, the person who was looking for me was Lance.”

Jimin and Hoseok’s eyes widened into plates. “Wait- you mean- Lisa, the brother that disappeared in such an inconspicuous way that you couldn’t find him, or whatever?” (A/N: That made zero sense… sorry)

The doorway to the apartment opened, and someone said, “The very same. And if you would come with me, I’ll even explain.”

“Lance!” Izzy shouted, and ran up to the taller boy.

“Oh god, I missed you. You were gone, and--”

Lance wrapped his arms around the crying girl, as two others entered the room.

“Kiddo, these are my friends. The one on the left is Shiro, and the one on the right is my boyfriend, Keith.”

Izzy pulled away. There was almost no evidence of any emotion left on her face. “Hurt him, and I’ll kill you. Slowly. And. Painfully. Kookie would help. So would Yoongi, the homicidal bastard.”

Shiro made a face. “Language.”

Jimin, Hoseok, Lance and Izzy burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god.”

“Did he just--”

“I think he did.”

“Yeah, yeah, enough making fun of Shiro. You wanna call Taetae and Jungkookie, and we can go home. I’ll explain there. Also, Hoseok is the tall one and Jimin is the mochi. Just so you two weirdos know,” Lance said, gesturing to his fellow paladins.

“I’ll get them right now. SUGA, YOU BITCH, STOP FUCKING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET DOWN HERE, NOW!” Hobi screamed. Almost immediately, two disheveled-looking men stumbled in.

“Yoongi, we were having sex? You should have told me, I would have taken off my headphones,” the taller boy, Jungkook, said jokingly.

“No you wouldn’t have,” Yoongi retorted.

Lance clapped loudly. “Okay, it’s good to see you both, but come on Jungkook! I have an entire family to explain myself to, and we still have to get Taehyung.”


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! Happy New Year, and all that...  
Okay, so I originally posted this on a dare, and out of boredom, so I suppose it never really would be finished. I am discontinuing this story. I'm really really sorry, to anyone who's reading this trash story, I know that I hate it when someone discontinues a story I like. So yeah. Thanks for reading, have a nice day.

update 9-15-18; so, I have decided to continue this story! I have been really depressed and kinda wallowing in writer's block recently, but (after getting a comment asking to continue this story {<3}) I decided to reread what I wrote.  
its shitty and kinda bad but I cried while reading it, it made me so happy. I don't have to write something good to be happy while reading and writing it.  
special thanks to k1ttycast1300  
legit, three words kinda inspired me? im low key the biggest loser for loving that but thanks so much.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im baaaaack  
> suffer through the potholes and shitty writing mwahaha

They collected Taehyung from where he was at Namjoon’s apartment, and reconvened at Lance’s home. 

“You’re probably wondering why I gathered you all here today--” Lance began, but was cut off by Teresa. 

“We know exactly why we are here. Skip the bullsh-- crap,” she corrected herself, noticing her mother’s disapproving gaze, “and get on with explaining why you dropped of the face of the Earth, all of a sudden.”

Keith snorted at the metaphor, they didn’t even realise how true that was. 

“Well, uh, it’s just that--” Izzy put a calming hand on his leg, hoping to ease his nerves. Lance took a deep breath. “You probably won’t believe me but-- well, here goes. . .” 

His family sat, silently, as he retold what had happened to him in the last few months. (A/N Is that actually how long they have been away? Comment if you know. . .) From the discovery of the Blue Lion, to the continuation of the rebellion. They were still fighting, but all paladins were thankful for the break. Lance explained Keith and Shiro’s situation, their lack of family, and why they were there. Izzy and Keith had come to an unspoken decision that they would be there for him when the story got hard to tell, each one hugging either side. The teen between them began to shake slightly as he spoke of being sucked out of the airlock and trapped inside the  healing pod, and his dealings with Haggar. (A/N: I changed some stuff… Basically, Haggar managed to get to him and fucked with his mind until the others found him. I’ll make another fic detailing that.) 

“So, Allura and Coran figured we could all use a break, and Keith just happened to be there when we were told we were going back. Oh, I think I forgot: Shiro’s clone was there with us for a while, but the author of this fic didn’t want to go through the trouble of writing that shit out, so now all we know is that the real Shiro is here. No explanation, and the fourth wall was broken,” Lance concluded.

Izzy nodded, and everyone else glanced at each other in confusion. 

“Uh. . . Lance?” Jamie inquired softly. “Can we see the Blue Lion?”

“No.” Lance sighed, painfully aware of their disbelieving stares. “I can tell you don’t believe me about the whole “aliens are real” thing, but I can’t exactly fly a huge, brightly colored, lion around California without being shot down or declared a terrorist threat or something .” (A/N; almost made a political joke… too  much time around aggressively liberal kids at camp.)

“Well. . .” Izzy and Jungkook looked at each other from where they were sat beside each other on her right side, “There’s a place we know. I need the group’s unanimous permission, but it might be okay?”

Jungkook spoke up, “I know Tae and I will agree, and if I pull the puppy eyes, I can get Yoongi, but the others are a bit. . . tough about it. You know what that place is, what it means. It’s up to them.”

The younger girl nodded, solemn. Lance couldn’t help but sense there was a story there that he doesn’t know. Another thing that space took away from him.

Lance’s parents looked stressed. “What are you talking about?”

Izzy donned a mask of indifference, shrugging in response. Clearly not the response they were looking for, judging by the looks on their faces.

“Isabelle, may we speak with you in the kitchen?” Izzy flinched but didn’t rise from her spot on the couch as her mother did. “ _ Now _ , mija.”

Jungkook and Taehyung looked like they would rather die than let her get yelled at, but their sister just looked at ahead and shook her head almost imperceptibly. The two boys relaxed back into their seats, albeit with a heavy dose of reluctance. And watched their baby sister disappear into the kitchen with her parents. The two youngest members of BTS both knew well the trauma left behind from Izzy’s time in the system, and they weren’t satisfied with the McClain’s behaviour towards their adopted daughter’s reluctance to share.

Lance sighed heavily, rubbing his temples, telling his younger siblings to go upstairs to play. That they could see the Blue Lion in action another time. Keith rested his arm against Lance’s back, hand moving in comforting movements along the lanky boy’s spine.

“This is gonna be a shit show.” He looked around at the others around him. From Shiro’s confused but concerned gaze, to Teresa’s pained expression as they could hear the argument intensify.

“That it will be,” Taehyung spoke up, shaking his head. “Quite the mess to pick up later.”

  
  
  



End file.
